viridian_no_sekaifandomcom-20200214-history
The World and its Laws
The Introduction Viridian no Sekai takes place in a different world from ours, which additionally is located in another universe from ours. Viridian is a massive world set in its own era, with numerous species roaming its lands, seas and skies. Each with their own cultures, advanced era and laws. The planets surface itself consists for 60% out of water, and 40% of land. And only a small percentage is covered by the civilizations that exist within the world, whereas about 90% of the planet has yet to be explored by most civilizations. The planet itself is about a hundred times the mass of earth, it has four moons and two suns. Within its solar system are a total of thirteen planets. Unlike earth, it has eight seasons and 32 months. Each season consists of four months which each consist of six weeks themselves. One week consists of ten days, each being 36 hours. Unlike earth, Viridian is a rather stable planet regarding its seasons, as they rarely differ much from previous years. However each season does have its own extreme conditions, which will often claim lives if not prepared. The Eight Seasons These seasons are in order Nivalis, which is the equivalent of winter on Viridian. Depending on the location, winters are rather similar to earth although some locations tend to be much colder. During the middle four months the extreme conditions start taking place, with some places causing the temperature to drop to Sub-zero. And even around volcanoes the temperature will not be above the 10 Celsius. This event happens due to the planets core cooling down and causing a strange phenomenon that’s called “Saving mode” by the planets Magicians and scientists, and because the planet is during this period very far from both suns, there is not much heat received from those as well. The second season is Gravitas, a season which causes the planets mass to increase and thus increasing the planet its gravity, which will differ across the planet. The civilized continents at the center of the planet does not increase it gravity much whereas the other side of the planet can increase its gravity up till a 100 times the gravity of its usual gravity. Viridians gravity on its own is about ten times the gravity felt on earth. During its extreme condition in the middle of the month which only lasts about two to four weeks, the planets gravity increases about three times its normal gravity at the two civilized continents. However the massive continent at the other side of the planet can occasionally reach a gravity that’s about a five-hundred times its regular gravity causing effectively that any monster or beast species on the continent to be wiped out if they have not fled the center of the continent unless they have gotten enough power to survive the gravity. This phenomenon is caused because after the planets core gets active again, which happens rather fast, it condenses into a denser form to restart before it finally sets out again to its normal form. The third season on Viridian is Saltus, being the equivalent of spring, it is arguably the most peaceful season on the planet. Much like on earth, it is the season where everything starts growing and blooming again. And many beast get active again. The temperatures also start to get back to normal because the planets core has went back to normal. Even the extreme condition during spring is rather tame on most continents. Merely causing an absurd amount of vegetables and fruits to grow and an explosive rate. Although it has yet to be found out what causes this phenomenon. Most people do not care as much due to it not being much of a hazard. However In some continents it is a very strong hazard which causes deadly pollen that can cause very allergic reactions to most creatures. Due to this, the creatures in these areas and continents have either developed a special immunity or moved from the most dangerous areas. Although the civilized countries do have some of these pollen, they are rare and 90% are not deadly. The fourth season is Prodigium, a season where all monsters become very active including some incredibly dangerous monsters that normally remain dormant the rest of the year. Arguably this is one of the most dangerous seasons because most of these monsters are of very high Danger levels. However the most dangerous period is the breeding period, this seasons extreme conditions that happens for about two to one month in the middle towards the end of the season. This is unlike other seasons because while the young are birthed and around the parent monsters get extremely aggressive including the herbivorous beast and monsters. And are much more likely to attack. The fifth month on Aestas is generally a calm month much like Saltus. Aestas is also the equivalent of summer on Viridian. Within this month the temperatures are much like on earth and differ depending on the locations you are on the planet. Most monsters become dormant and a lot less aggressive than in Prodigium, although still dangerous. However this season also has an extreme condition which is when the planet comes slightly closer to the smaller sun of the two stars. This causes a spike in heat and most volcanoes to become active. In the civilized continents the temperatures at max reach about a 60 Degrees Celsius. While other areas can go up to 100 Degrees Celsius or even more near volcanoes. The extreme condition only takes about two weeks at max as the planet goes out of the close range rather quickly. After it leaves its range again the temperatures slowly cool down again to its normal summer temperatures. construction'' '' The 32 Months # Canem, Month of the Dog # Feles, Month of the Cat # Draconis, Month of the Dragon # Vulpis, Month of the Fox # Regina, Month of the Queen # Princeps, Month of the Princess # Regem, Month of the King # Regulus, Month of the Prince # Magi, Month of the Magician # Bellator, Month of the Warrior # Fur, Month of the thief # Miles, Month of the Knight # Superbia, Month of Pride # Odite, Month of Hate # Invidia, Month of Envy # Ira, Month of Wrath # Gula, Month of Gluttony # Inertia, Month of Sloth # Libido, Month of Lust # Avaritia, Month of Greed # Amos, Month of Love # Gratia, Month of Friendship # Familias, Month of Family # Aeon, Month of Eternity # Immensitas, Month of Infinity # Umbra, Month of Darkness # Lux, Month of Light # Terra, Month of Earth # Aether, Month of Air # Ignis, Month of Fire # Aqua, Month of Water # Fulgur, Month of Lightning